inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
San
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Um garoto cujas habilidades estão em lutar contra LBX. Trata Fran como uma irmã."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos castanhos acinzentados com olhos azuis ultramarinos. Ele usa uma jaqueta verde com um sinal de flor roxa no lado direito e ele também usa calças pretas e botas cinza. Enredo No filme, houve um flashback junto com Asta e Fran , ele estava falando com Asta sobre se ele iria ver sua mãe novamente, mas foi mostrado que o lugar que eles alcançaram foi destruído e ele não foi capaz de ver ninguém. , como ele disse a Ban que ele perdeu alguém precioso. Mais tarde, ele lutou contra Ban , Hiro e alguns outros usuários do LBX e perdeu para eles. Depois, ele foi visto usando seu LBX para ajudar Tenma a usar God Hand W para parar o Caos Meteor de Fran e conseguiu. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit San, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Item': LBX Magazine (LBXマガジン, obtained after defeating Destructchers in the post-game) *'Record': Rank of Truth S (Beat every team at Hirai Shinzou's taisen route with S) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit San, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Bouquet of Happiness (しあわせの花束, randomly dropped by Chronicles at Mako's taisen route) *'Item': Game Console Rumors (ウワサのゲーム機, randomly dropped by Cool Guys at Holy Road Stadium's parking area) *'Photo': Last Game Cover (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's game room) *'Photo': Table of Football Game (卓上サッカーゲームの写真, taken at Raimon's soccer club in the past) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to make him a scoutable option, you need to have recruited at least 5 other players from the Destructchers. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas ou totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 136 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 63 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 136 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 200 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ( Natsumi 'S Taisen Route Only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ( Natsumi Taisen Route 'S Only) ** ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Suhada brancos' Galeria San in the flashback.png|"Will I be able to see mom and the others again?" Asta and San disappearing.png|Asta and san disappearing in the end of the InaDan movie. San official site.png|San's overall design in the official site. Fran Asta San beta art.png|San, Fran and Asta's beta art. IG-09-060.PNG|IG-09-060. Trivialidades *Em Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone , você pode desbloqueá-lo para download usando a seguinte senha: My digitonia. *Ele tem dois LBX chamados Digitonias I e Digitonias II. *Em Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 , ele é a única pessoa que pode usar dois de El Dorado hissatsu sem a palavra "comando" na tifografia e a voz que dizia o nome do hissatsu. Navegação